


Discovery

by BlakeAmadeus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Hurt Derek, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeAmadeus/pseuds/BlakeAmadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Morgan is shot and sent to the hospital, Reid, usually calm and collected, loses it. Which causes the entire team to discover something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> This story is porn with a mildly large plot.  
> I write very explicit, dirty sex, so if that bothers you, I'd turn back.  
> There is a minor daddy kink, it's really only in the first chapter.  
> Basically, the whole 'Morgan gets shot' doesn't happen right away. What does happen right away, is some Morgan on Reid action.  
> Enjoy ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy and sex filled day off.

Derek inhaled deeply, and then buried his face into the pillows. He loved the scent of Spencer's bedding, he loved it almost as much as he loved Spencer himself, probably because the bedding smelled like him. He reached out, running his hand over the sheets in search for his young lover. He rolled onto his back when he felt nothing.

  
"Hey. Where'd my sexy genius go?" he called out.

"I was up early, thought I'd let you sleep in a little longer." the young agent said, walking into the bedroom.

"Well come back to bed, pretty boy." Reid obeyed, and laid next to Morgan on the bed.

"When'd you get up?"

"About an hour ago. I tried making eggs for you, but I burned them."

Derek laughed again. "Only _you_ could burn eggs."

Reid smiled. "Sorry,"

Derek grabbed Spencer's shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. "Don't be sorry, sweet heart." He placed another chaste kiss to the boy's lips before giving him a lustful look. "Besides, I'm not hungry for eggs."

"Oh, then what are you hungry for? We have pancake batter, or toast. Or we could just go out -"

"No, no, no." Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer and rolled them over. He smirked at the boy beneath him, he lay on his thin body so basically there was no escape. "Baby, I don't want anything but you right now."

Reid raised his eyebrows. "Oh -"

He gasped as Morgan started grinding his naked hips against Reid's, who only had a thin pare of boxers covering his cock. "Derek."

"Uh-uh, come on, baby boy, let's get these off."  
Without another word, Derek helped Spencer rid the white t-shirt and boxers from his body. They switched positions, so now Derek was laying on his back while Spencer straddled his lap. The younger man rolled his hips, relishing the feeling of their hard, leaking cocks rubbing against each other. Their mouths were locked, kissing each other slow and sweet. Dragging their tongues across each other's, groaning at the sensation. 

"Turn around, baby boy," Morgan said, voice deep and breathy.

Reid nodded, and turned around. They had done this too many times to need directions, so when they were in the familiar 69 position, they got right to it. Reid took Morgan's entire cock in his mouth, slowly taking it all the way to the base. He began bobbing his head, fairly slow, twisting his head left to right. Every so often, completely pulling off to lap at the head with his tongue. Derek moaned, and it took almost all of his power to stay still, and not buck up into the younger's skilled mouth. 

"Fuck, baby," Morgan groaned. He grabbed Reid's ass with both hands, squeezing him and pulling his cheeks apart to reveal his puckered hole. He licked a long stripe against it, flat out moaning at the taste. He licked at the sweet hole again, adding slight pressure so the tip of his tongue gently penetrated the tight ring of muscle. 

"Mmm," Spencer whined around Derek's cock. 

"You taste so fucking good, baby boy,"

He licked hungrily at Spencer's ass again, lapping at him and loving the sweet noises he could pull out of his young lover. God he really did love the noises Spencer made, it might have been his favorite thing about sex with him. The dirty little moans and naughty pleas, he couldn't get enough. It was probably because usually the boy was so calm and collected, but when he had the young genius like this, he was just unable to control himself. He suddenly yelped as Derek shoved two spit covered fingers into his ass, pushing deep and scissoring him open at a painfully slow pace. 

Reid took his mouth off Derek's erection and arched his back. "Oh fuck, daddy, please." 

"God I love when you call me that," the older man said. He groaned at the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of the tight hole, spreading him wide. Soon he added another finger, once he felt the muscles ease. Spencer threw his head back, and he pushed his hips back onto Derek's fingers so they went even deeper within him.  

After a couple minutes of just stretching him, Derek pulled his fingers out. Like before, this was nothing new. Spencer didn't need Derek telling him anything. He inched forward, keeping his back to Derek, and sat in his lap. Reaching behind, he grabbed Derek's wet, hard cock and positioned it at his loosened hole. Slowly, he sank down onto the thick shaft.

"Shit," the older man said. He grabbed the young genius by the hips and dug his fingers into the soft skin. "God you're still so tight, and fucking hot," 

It took a little while for Reid to stop gasping and swearing. And for him to finally feel comfortable enough to move. He planted his hands in front of himself, between Derek's outstretched legs, and his knees on either side of him. He lifted himself ever so slightly, and then fell back down. They both moaned. Morgan's grip on the boy's hips tightened, trying to make him lift again. Spencer was sure there would be bruises later on, but he didn't care. He also knew that Morgan would feel horrible about it, but he'd get over it. 

Rolling his hips, Spencer raised himself, faster this time, and dropped once again. "So good, daddy. Oh my god," 

They eventually picked up a pace, Spencer rising and falling on Derek's dick. The room was filled with the rather loud sound of skin smacking against skin, and deep hoarse moans. Derek was growling, still had his hands on Spencer's hips, and after a while, he held the younger man in place. He bucked upwards, into the tight heat. He bucked again, and again, and again. Spencer was whining and gasping, pumping his erection as fast as he could. 

"Fuck," Morgan stopped thrusting and sat up. He wrapped his arm around Reid's waist and shifted them to a new position. He pulled out momentarily to roll Spencer onto his back, then lifted his legs up to see all of him. Spencer blushed, they'd fucked more times than he could count, but he still got shy. Especially when Derek had him in this position. Naked, with his legs up and pulled back, so his pretty little hole was exposed. 

Derek drove back into him, sucking in a breath. Spencer arched his back off the bed and let out a blissful yelp, and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him closer. 

"Kiss me, baby," Derek growled. He gave up on the slow and teasing thrusts, Morgan was pounding into Reid without mercy. The sound of smacking skin was back, and so much louder. So was the dirty noises that Morgan loved so much, Reid was practically screaming at this point.

"I'm gonna come! Da-ddy I'm gonna come, oh, shit-" Spencer came with one last yelp, and the white substance smeared between the two men's stomachs. 

Morgan began thrusting even faster. He was on the verge of coming and he was never gentle when he was about to spill his load.  _  
_

"Fuck-" Derek groaned, thrusting one last time, and then fell limp on top of Spencer.

The room became quiet, the only sound was the two men trying to catch their breaths. 

They sat in silence, Morgan's dick still buried in Reid's ass, and still laying on top of the younger man. Spencer had his arms wrapped around him, and was lazily running his fingers along the man's back, tracing random, invisible patterns. 

"Derek," Spencer whispered.

Morgan lifted his head from the crook of Spencer's neck to look down at him and smile. "Yeah, baby?"

"As much as I love this, just laying here with you, I am covered and filled with semen. And I'm actually pretty hungry now, too." 

Derek laughed. "Yeah, baby boy. Let's get cleaned up and go get some food,"

They kissed one last time before Morgan got off of him. Spencer winced as Morgan pulled out, but his expression changed as he saw the sticky, drying cum on his stomach.

"Come on, pretty boy, let's get a shower."

"Yes please," 

Morgan helped the younger boy up and off the bed, and they went into the bathroom to shower.

 

* * *

 

They decided to go out for breakfast instead of trying to cook at home. With Spencer's cooking skills and Derek being considerably lazy after rough sex, they weren't going to have much luck at home. 

They chose a small cafe that, surprisingly, they hadn't gone to before. They ate out a lot, so it wasn't often that they came across a place they hadn't tried yet. 

Once inside, they sat in a tiny booth by the window. Spencer always wanted to sit by a window in a restaurant because he loved watching the world go by while he ate. Morgan thought it was cute, the way he described it, so he was perfectly happy as the young agent dragged him to the table like a little kid.

A short blonde woman carrying two glasses of water and large menus beneath her arm walked over to them. "Hello there, my name is Ashlyn and I'll be your server today." She placed the water in front of them and smiled. "Can I get you anything else to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee." Morgan said, flipping through the menu.

"I'm good with just water, thank you." Reid said politely.

"Alright, I'll be back with that coffee in just a minute,"

She walked away with quite a bit of sway in her step.

"What looks good, baby?" Morgan asked.

"Everything, honestly. I haven't eaten anything today, and I worked up quite an appetite." Reid said, eyes glued to the menu.

Morgan smirked. "Riding my cock make you hungry, baby boy?"

"Derek, please. We're in public."

"So? No one can hear me-"

"But in case someone does, I'd really rather not have them hear the explicit details of what we do in bed." Reid interrupted.

Chuckling, Morgan returned his eyes to the pages of the menu. "Alright, alright. I'll just have to dirty talk you later," 

Changing the subject, like he always seemed to do, Reid went back to food. "I can't decide whether I want chicken fried steak, or biscuits and gravy."

"I was actually thinking biscuits and gravy sound good too,"

"Maybe we should split them both? You can order biscuits and gravy and I'll get the chicken fried steak, and we'll just share."

Morgan closed his menu and nodded. "Half and half, sounds good."

After the waitress came back to give Morgan his coffee and take their orders, they joined in small conversation, with Reid staring happily out the window. 

"I'm surprised we haven't been here before," Morgan said, sipping his coffee.

"I am too, actually. It's right across the street from my apartment, and we go out to eat whenever we get the chance." 

"And we've been everywhere else in town,"

"We're slacking," Reid said.

Derek smiled. "Maybe." He took another sip of his coffee, and then reached across the table to grab Spencer's hand. "It's nice to finally have a couple days off. I missed having you all to myself."

Spencer intertwined their fingers together and smiled back. "It is quite enjoyable. Our last couple cases being so close together wasn't favorable. We went three weeks without any sexual intercourse."

"I know. You don't think I was counting the days?"

"I actually didn't realize you were," Reid laughed. 

"Well I was. We even went 6 full days without even kissing. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" Derek said.

"It was just as painful for me, okay? I had to watch and do absolutely nothing while that medic patched up your arm. You were shirtless, and bleeding. My natural instinct was to take care you myself, and make you feel better by kissing you. But, since the team was there, and it would be highly unprofessional, I had to stand there and pretend like I was just your fellow coworker,"

Morgan smirked. "All you wanted to do was kiss me, huh?"

"Well, you know I wanted to do more than that-"

"Alright, here we go. Biscuits and gravy for you. And here's your chicken fried steak." The waitress put the plates in front of the men, almost on their joined hands, so they were forced to part. Spencer just stared awkwardly, afraid that she had heard any details of their conversation - that happened to be getting dirtier by the minute.

"Thanks," Morgan said.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" the waitress was suddenly less chipper than she was 10 minutes ago. She no longer held a smile, nor emitted a kind attitude towards her customers. 

"Um, no, thank you." Reid said.

She turned, no longer did she have that sway. It was more of a stomp, an angry stomp.

"What's her problem?" Morgan said, hurriedly splitting the food evenly for the both of them.

"I'm not sure. Let's just forget it. It's our day off. Let's just get a good meal and then go back home," Reid smiled.

"Why go back home? Don't you want to do something, like go see a movie?"

"I think there is plenty more to do at home." Reid looked at Derek with hooded eyes. 

Derek only needed that look once. He barely ever got that look. Spencer isn't always the one to initiate things, but when he did, Derek was all for it. 

-

They ate rather quickly, and paid their sour waitress generously. Morgan thought, too generously. But Reid was set on giving her a $9 tip, even though he agreed she wasn't the best waitress they've ever had.

But that didn't matter anymore. They were back in Reid's apartment, stumbling over each other on the way to the bedroom. Mouths glued together, and tearing at each others clothes in a fury. Morgan threw Reid on the bed. He loved the way he looked. Hair ruffled and in his eyes, shirt hanging off one arm and his pants unzipped. Morgan pulled his pants off so he was just in his boxers, and crawled on the younger man. Reid smiled, giggling slightly as he wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and kissed him.

But then there was this very annoying, very familiar sound that stopped them dead in their tracks. Morgan's phone vibrating loudly against the wooden side table.

"Damn it. Don't answer, Derek." Reid whined, kissing him harder.

Morgan wanted to ignore it so bad. He never got Reid like this, so needy and even kind of rough. But he had a feeling that it was from Hotch. With his lips still against Reid's, and his right hand still rubbing the man's hardening cock, he reached his left hand over to grab the phone. He flipped the phone open and pulled away just in time to answer. 

"Hello?"

Reid fell limp, and glared up at Morgan. He looked angrier than the older man had ever seen him, so he didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Morgan, I need you to come in, we have a new case." It was Hotch, just as he suspected.

"Ah, Hotch do you think I can come in a little later?"

"What?"

"I might be about two hours late, I'm sorry but I've got some stuff I need to get done." Morgan rolled his hips against Reid's, getting a gasp out of him. 

"Two hours? Are you serious?" Hotch sounded annoyed.

"I'm real sorry, man. I'll try to come in sooner, but the latest is gonna be two hours." 

"Fine. We'll wait until you get here."

"Thanks so much, Hotch, I'll see you then." 

Morgan threw the phone back onto the wooden table, and began ravaging the boy's neck.

"You know, he's going to call me too," Reid gasped.

"I doubt any time soon," Morgan whispered, in between kisses. "He said they'll wait,"

As if on cue, the buzzing from Reid's phone began on the other wooden side table. 

"I told you," Reid chuckled. He reached out and grabbed his phone. 

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"I need you to come in, there's a new case."

"Um I can't come in right away. I'd say I'll be an hour or two late."

"Morgan already gave me the same excuse. Since when are you _ever_  late? Reid, this isn't some random day job, this is the BAU." Hotch was obviously fired up because of Morgan, and Reid was beginning to feel guilty. 

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Please just get here as soon as you can."

Before Reid could say another word, Hotch hung up the phone, 

"Well, I bought us more time."

Morgan grabbed the phone out of the younger mans hand and threw it out of reach. "Come on, baby. Let's get to it,"


	2. We Should Have Been Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works on their latest case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline to this story is rather messy. I'm basically taking cases that they have done in the show and rearranging them to fit the way I want. So if you were to watch the episodes I'm referencing, they would be out of order to the timeline of this story and or there would be different people. Or maybe, I would switch character's lines, etc. Just so there's no confusion.  
> There is no smut in this chapter, but there will be more to come soon!  
> Hope you enjoy ~

Reid strolled into the conference room, an hour and 36 minutes late.

"About time," JJ said.

"Sorry. I got a little tied up with other things." Reid sat down, hoping the pink in his cheeks had faded.

Morgan came in a couple seconds later, a smug smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late." He sat down next to Garcia, glancing at Reid before focusing on his tablet.

"Don't let it happen again." Hotch snapped. 

Spencer was actually incredibly surprised that Hotch was being so lenient. It seemed unusual that he let them come in almost two hours later than he'd asked. But he dismissed the thought for now, and was thankful for just a bark from their leader, rather than a bite.

Garcia jumped out of her seat, pen in hand and pointing to the first slide on the screen. "Alright, while you two were out, we went over the case a little bit. Here we have Daniel Keller, 21, a junior at Benjamin Franklin University. He was killed last night while spring breaking in South Padre Island. Cause of death, asphyxiation. He was the second victim to be murdered there in the past 3 nights. The first was William Browder, also on spring break. Cause of death, asphyxiation. They were both sexually assaulted prior to death."

"Men being raped and murdered on spring break? Well, that's a twist." Emily said. 

"So far the deaths have been localized to one hotel, the Hudson Street Hotel. We should get a list of everyone who works there soon, there is a good chance the unsub works there. Both victims were discovered by hotel staff. The last, after online checkout which indicated the room had been vacated."

"So he wanted the bodies discovered, and sooner rather than later." Emily said.

"Look at the way they're posed- naked, cowering in the fetal position. He's sending a message." Reid said, looking through the pictures in his folder.

"South Padre spring break season ends this weekend. We have only a couple days to find this guy, let's not waste any more time." Hotch said, packing up his things.

He left the room without another word, leaving Morgan and Reid staring at each other. 

"You two aren't getting off easy. Don't think he's over it just yet," Rossi chuckled. 

Reid stood, papers in hand. "I know. I'm a little worried, to be honest."

"Don't worry, he won't fire you. He'll probably just rip you a new one." Emily laughed.

"Let's try and forget about it for now, and just get going." Morgan said, dragging Reid out of the room.

 

* * *

 

They met the manager of the hotel the next morning, after their jet had landed in South Padre Island. 

"I've already gone over this with the police." The woman said.

"We know, Julie, and we're sorry. We just need to hear it again. Did you see anything strange going on that night. You were in the front office, overlooking the party, right?" Derek reassured. 

Reid smiled to himself, subtly. He loved how comforting Derek was. He emitted such a calming and protective presence.

"I was in the front office, but there was nothing weird going on. Nothing out of the usual, everyone was partying, and drunk, and the music was super loud. I and the rest of my staff were just trying to stay on top of things. I was looking for Adam, who always disappears-" 

"Adam is the one who found the body, right?" JJ interrupted. 

"Yes. He did." Julie said, crossing her arms. 

"We actually need to talk to him, where is he?" 

"Try the roof." 

JJ and Prentiss stayed with Julie to ask her a couple more questions, while Morgan and Reid were sent to find Adam. 

-

They climbed the many flights of stairs until they reached the large metal door at the top. Morgan pushed it open and let Reid pass through. With no one around, he took the opportunity to give the younger agent a light slap on the rear. 

Reid didn't say anything, he only glared playfully at the smiling agent behind him. 

Morgan dropped his smile and stepped forward as he saw a young man sitting about 20 feet in front of them. "Hey, are you Adam?"

The boy turned around, and he hesitantly nodded. He looked tired. His eyes were incredibly bloodshot, he had huge bags beneath them, which were a deep pink- almost red. His hair was long, but it was pulled back into a messy knot. It was frayed and strands fell into his face. His body language came across as extremely submissive. Standing with his head down and his shoulders up, filled with anxiety and tension. His back was hunched and it made his head look even heavier. 

"We're gonna need you to come with us," Morgan said, helping Adam to his feet.

"What's going on?" Adam seemed to be getting frantic. 

Reid laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, we just need to bring you in for questioning."

At that, Adam stopped talking and just looked down, afraid. His red eyes still remained wide, so Reid kept his hand on his shoulder. He didn't know if it would calm Adam down, he just wanted to try. He had seen Morgan help so many people, and he was so good at comforting others. Reid just wanted to try and be half as good as the man he loved. 

Reid made mental notes of Adam as they descended the many stairs. He saw how submissive and timid he was, there was no mistaking that. His back always seemed to be hunched, but when he stood next to Morgan, he saw how small he made himself. He curled himself inward, arms folded and holding himself together. He walked in a straight line, while the agents swayed slightly. They took up the space that was offered to them, while Adam acted if he was in a vast ocean. 

Somehow, suddenly, Adam stood up straight. It was a strange and large change that Reid could not ignore. It was so confusing. Adam looked frightened up until this moment, and then in the span of one second, he radiated confidence. 

"Adam, are you alright?" he asked, stopping them so they were standing at the top of flight 3. 

The newly possessed man held his head high. His eyes were no longer wide, but filled with conviction. "I'm great,"

Reid raised his eyebrow. "Good. I wasn't sure."

Adam turned toward the two agents and smiled. "But, the real question is, how are _you_." 

Confused, Reid was about to question. But he shut his mouth as he saw Adam pull a gun out of his waistband. He took one shot and began sprinting down the stairs. 

Reid ran after him, yelling into his pager. "Shots fired, a young man in his early twenties. He's in or exiting the stair well. I need back up." 

The pager made sizzling noises, but Reid could hear the words of his team through the shallow connection and he knew Adam was already caught. 

He then looked around, he had run down two flights of stairs before stopping. He realized that Morgan wasn't with him. A surge of fear and panic went through him, and he sprinted back up the stairs. "Morgan?"

There sat his partner, the top of flight 3 covered in blood. 

"Morgan! No, no, no. Morgan, please, no-" Spencer was trying to apply pressure to Morgan's gunshot wound. He was too afraid and too in shock to do much else. Eventually he grabbed his pager once again. "There is an FBI agent down- he has been shot. Officer down- I repeat, officer down. Please help me. The top of flight 3, please hurry! Officer down-officer down!" 

There were tears in Spencer's eyes. He didn't even know it, but Morgan saw. He reached a bloody hand up and stroked Spencer's cheek. He heaved, it felt impossible to breathe. 

"Stay with me, baby, stay with me please." Reid cried. "Help!"

As soon as he heard the metal doors open, he couldn't stop screaming. Even after JJ and Hotch got there, along with medics, he was still shaking and pleading. 

"Help him, please-" 

"Spencer!" JJ grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him. "Calm down!."

"He's unconscious! Help him, he's unconscious!"

One of the medics left the others to get Morgan out of the stair well and out to the ambulance. "Sir, we need to you to calm down. There is an exit wound, we're going to take him to the hospital."

Reid said nothing, only sobbed as he watched them take Morgan away.

"You need to calm down, Spencer," JJ said.

"Don't you care that he's been shot? He could die!"

"Reid." Hotch yelled.

The crying agent stopped his babbling and looked back at Hotch.

"We are very upset. But we cannot let our feelings control us in situations like these. We have to remain strong, so we can continue and finish our job. I suggest you pull yourself together," 

"Yes, sir." Reid said, whipping the tears from his cheeks. 

"If you need to go visit him in the hospital now, then go. I'll gather the rest of the team to go later. We need to bring Adam back to the precinct first,"

"I'm going now," Spencer said. 

"We'll see you in a little bit, okay? Everything is going to be fine, I promise." JJ rubbed his shoulder.

Reid nodded, and gave a week smile to Hotch as they passed by. 

 

* * *

 

The hospital was crowded. People were shuffling in and out, there were stretchers and wheelchairs being pushed into Reid's path. Still too in shock, he just stared at the people fighting to get by him. He didn't know where Morgan's room was, he came to the hospital before any information was given to the team. He just stood there, unsure of what to do. He was lucky he looked as lost as he was, because eventually a kind nurse came to speak with him.

"Are you alright, sir?"

He shook his head. "I'm here to see Derek Morgan. He was shot. I'm his boyfriend- we're FBI agents,"

The nurse's face softened. "Oh, okay. One moment, please. I need to check his status and find his room."

"Thank you," Reid whispered. 

The room was fairly crowded. But there were some empty seats that Reid could have taken. However, he remained standing. He stared at the large doors, knowing his lover was just beyond them. He was so afraid. He knew where the bullet hit, directly in his left lung. Yes, there was an exit wound, but what about the eternal bleeding? Breathing would be so difficult, almost impossible. His thoughts were killing him.

"Sir?" The nurse was back, a clipboard in hand. "He's in surgery right now."

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"No, not for sure. But the surgeons estimate another three hours."

"Oh. I, don't want to leave here until I can see him. I'll wait until he's out of surgery."

"I can bring you to another waiting room, one closer to him."

Reid offered a weak smile. "Thank you, that'd be great."

The nurse nodded, and then led him to another room. It was past the big doors Reid had been staring at. The room was small, it looked like every other room he and the rest of the team had waited in before. Except it looked different this time, it felt different too. He thought it was because every other time he was in a room like this, they were waiting for someone else. Someone he of course cared about, but not Derek. Derek was there to sit next to him and calm him down. To secretly rub his thumb over Spencer's hand. He wasn't there this time. Derek was behind those doors, fighting for his life, and Spencer on the other side. Alone.

Reid finally took a seat. His posture was gone. Usually he'd being sitting up straight, but now he was bent over. Elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Deep hoarse sobs escaped his throat, which was becoming swollen from screaming. He didn't know what to do, for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do.

"Spencer?"

The voice caused him to snap back up, posture back and trying to ignore the ache in his chest. "Hey guys, he's still in surgery."

Garcia looked almost as bad as he did. Her makeup was smeared, blue eye shadow laced with mascara painting her cheeks. 

"Let's sit down," Rossi said. 

Everyone obeyed. Rossi and Hotch sat with each other on the far side of the room, closest to the doors. Emily and JJ sat together on the wall opposite to the doors. And finally Garcia sat next to Reid, same wall as JJ and Emily. Tears streamed down Penelope's face- making the blue and black mess even worse. 

"He's gonna be okay, let's try not to think negatively." Emily said.

"The bullet went through his lung." Reid said. He had tried so hard to keep his composure while his team was there, but he couldn't any longer. Everyone was speechless as they saw Spencer break down and sob in front of them. He had never allowed them to see him so completely undone. The only person he had ever granted that privilege to was Derek, and even he hadn't seen Reid lose it very often. 

Garcia began rubbing his back, unsure of what else to do. "Come on, you have to stay strong."

He pushed her away and ran out the room. They all stared at one another with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Should we go after him?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No. Let him cool off on his own."

"What is going on with him? He's never acted this way before." JJ was worried. Spencer was like a brother to her, so she hated seeing him like this.

Rossi stared at her. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a suspicion that he and Morgan are-"

Garcia gasped. "You think they're a couple?!"

JJ shook her head. "There's no way."

Rossi shrugged. "You're not looking at all the signs."

"Which are?" Emily butted in.

"Well, not only is Reid reacting differently than he usually does, he's reacting a lot like a spouse would if their partner's life was in danger. This morning they were both late, gave the same excuse for being late, and arrived almost at the exact same time." 

Emily laughed. "You listed two 'signs,' that are not exactly strong points of evidence, that came from the exact same day. I don't think so, Rossi."

"I don't know, guys. I just have a feeling." 

Garcia whipped her eyes- yet again smearing her makeup. "I know I'm not a profiler, but now that I think about it, I agree with Rossi."

JJ gave her a look. "Really?"

"Yes! I mean, just the other day, when Kevin was gone for that one weekend, Derek came over to keep me company. We watched a movie, and the entire time he was texting someone. When I asked him who, he said his mom. But I checked his phone while he was in the bathroom and all the messages were from Spencer. I only checked because I thought it was a little weird for him to be texting his mom during the entire movie and even after."

"What did the messages say?" JJ was curious now.

Garcia looked down. "I didn't think much of it at the time, so I never read any of them..."

"Then it doesn't mean anything," Emily said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, okay? We should not even be discussing this. Remember we are here to give Morgan our support and see to it that he gets better." Hotch said.

Garcia looked down. "You're right."

Just then Reid came back into the room. It was obvious that he'd been crying, but his cheeks were now dry and he gave no indication of it.

"You alright, Spence?" JJ questioned. 

He sat back down beside Garcia and nodded, yet he neglected to make eye contact with anyone. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She said nothing, but Emily gave Rossi a look. He just nodded in return. 

-

It was another two and a half hours of silence before a doctor finally emerged from the doors. Reid was the first to jump out of his seat. As the rest of the team gathered around him, Rossi in particular noticed the boy's shaking hands and loss of breath.

"How is he?" Hotch spoke up.

The doctor folded his arms. "He's in recovery. Luckily, since the bullet passed clean through his lung, there was little tearing. There was some eternal bleeding, and liquid leaked into his lung but we were able to drain and sew it back. He's just fine. It will just be a bit painful for him to breathe for a while."

"Can we see him?" Emily asked.

"Well you can, but he's asleep and will be for a while. We had to give him some pretty strong drugs."

"How about we come back a little later. We still have Adam at the precinct." Hotch suggested.

Reid shook his head vigorously. "I'm staying here."

The team turned their heads towards him, eyes slightly widened. JJ and Emily looked at Rossi, who subtly shrugged.

"Fine, just get back to the precinct as soon as you can." Hotch turned without another word, Rossi and Emily following close behind.

"You gonna be alright, Spence?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, JJ, I'll be fine."

There was more she wanted to say, more she wanted to ask, but she just smiled and gave him a warm hug.

"Call us if he wakes up, okay? Or if you need anything," Garcia said, cupping his cheek in her hand. 

"I will." 

The women left, leaving Reid with the doctor. 

"Can you take me to his room, please?" 

"Yes, of course."

The man led Reid down a long hallway. He peered into each room he passed by. He saw a man with bandages all over his face, and a woman who's bandages on her arm were soaked through with blood. Usually none of this alarmed him, he saw way worse things on a daily basis, but now he just felt sick.

At the end of the hallway the doctor turned to him. "He will make a strong recovery, I wouldn't worry."

Reid swallowed, unsure of what to say.

"He's lucky to have someone who loves him as much as you."

This made Reid smile. "Is it that obvious?" 

"No. When we were transporting him ICU, he was mumbling about you. It became obvious after he told us who you were to him,"

Blushing, he looked away. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded once more, and left Reid alone. He slowly pushed the door open, keeping his eyes on the floor. He shut the door behind him, wanting utmost privacy, because he knew he'd be crying in about 30 seconds.

"Spence..."

His head flew up to look at Morgan, who was staring back at him. 

Reid ran to his side, tears already spilling onto his cheeks. "Why are you awake? You're supposed to be asleep still. You must be in so much pain, are you alright?"

Though he was weak, Morgan found the strength to smile up at his lover. "I'm fine, baby." His voice was so quiet, just a feint whisper. 

"No, you're not, Derek. You were shot." 

"Been shot before-" Morgan coughed, then heaved. 

Reid saw the wince on his face and began sobbing even harder. "Derek, let me get the doctor. You need pain pills, and to sleep."

Morgan grasped his arm. "No."

"What do you mean, no? You just got out of surgery less then an hour ago."

"Just sit with me for a couple minutes- then I'll sleep."

Reid's shoulder's dropped. "Derek..."

"Just five minutes. When I fall asleep, I won't wake up for hours. But when I do, the whole team is going to be here. It won't just be you and I. Please."

Finally understanding, Reid sat in a chair beside the bed and grabbed his hand. He began rubbing his thumb along it, just like Derek used to do. 

They stayed like that far longer than five minutes. After much convincing, Morgan proved that he felt fine enough to scoot over and allow Reid to lay with him on the bed. Reid gently lay next to Morgan, smiling as the older man wrapped an arm around him.

The nurse came in about twenty minutes after the two had fallen asleep. She quietly inserted the pain medication into Morgan's IV bag and left soon after, letting the boys sleep.

It was a very cute moment, the nurse thought. Morgan lay on his back, with Reid snuggled into his right side. His arm was around the smaller man, and their free hands were laced together. She didn't need to know them personally to see that they loved each other very much. 


	3. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is still weak and stays in the hospital for a while before going home. In the mean time, the team visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the super long wait on this update, I'm hoping to get back into updating regularly. I'm also planning on publishing some other works (not Criminal Minds), so it should be great! Thanks for reading. :)

The boys were woken up by Reid's phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled the flip phone out and answered in a groggy tone.

"Hello?"

"Spence? Were you sleeping?" JJ spoke.

"Oh, yeah I guess so," Reid rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"Well, is Morgan awake?"

Reid looked up at Morgan, who was staring back at him.

"Yeah, he is." he smiled.

"Okay, good. We're on our way."

Reid's face washed over with sadness as he heard the phone beep, signalling that she had hung up.

"What's wrong?" Morgan whispered.

"They're on their way,"

"Oh." Morgan winced. "Don't be upset, we'll be back home soon enough."

Reid placed a hand on the other man's chest. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? You need more pain medication don't you."

Morgan nodded.

"I'll page the nurse." Reid said.

Less than 5 minutes later, and Morgan had more medication in his IV bag and Reid was already calming down. He sat in a chair next to the bed and looked to Derek.

"I think the team knows." he said.

Morgan looked puzzled. "What?"

"Well, they are suspicious at least, but I feel like at least Rossi may know. He's got a knack for this stuff,"

"You did kind of give it away," 

"Hey! You were shot, and I thought you'd die. I'd hope you'd react the same if I were the one who got shot," 

Morgan grabbed his hand. "Baby, I would die if anything happened to you."

"What did you do when I got shot before we were together? It was only a couple months before."

"I didn't know what to do with myself. It was one of the worst days of my life. I was in love with you, but I hadn't told you yet, obviously. I couldn't do a thing while you were sitting there bleeding. I wanted to hold you in my arms and just make all the pain go away."

Reid cupped Morgan's cheek in his hand and smiled. "We've been in love for years, but we were to stupid to realize it at the very beginning."

There was a knock on the door, it startled Reid and he took his hand back. 

Hotch, Emily, JJ and Garcia walked in and flocked over to Morgan. 

"God you had me scared to death," Penelope said.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby girl."

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"Better. I just got some more pain meds, so I'm not hurting as much. It's still a struggle to take deep breaths though."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Hotch said.

"How's the case going?" Morgan asked.

"Speaking of that, where's Rossi?" Reid questioned.

"At the precinct, he offered to stay behind." JJ spoke.

Garcia nodded. "It's been a little slow, we kind of need our boy genius there to help out."

Reid smiled as everyone turned to look at him. 

"Why don't you go head back, I'll be alright." Morgan said.

Spencer looked rather worried at those words, but he knew it would be a good idea.

"Okay," he said softly.

"I can stay behind, at least for a little while. I want to." Garcia said. 

Everyone nodded, and began heading out. Spencer gave Morgan a look before heading out the door, and it was just a little mistake on his part, but it gave it all away. If the team didn't know that the two were a couple already, they did as soon as they saw the look in Spencer's eyes. 

It wasn't that the two absolutely didn't want to tell their friends of their relationship, they didn't think that the team wouldn't be supportive or never speak to them again. They just wanted their privacy. They didn't feel the need to bring it up, but really they didn't feel ready to bring it up, it was a mix of the two.

"So," Penelope said after everyone had left, seating herself in the chair that Spencer had been in before. "I know you just went through this whole trauma of being shot and all, and you're probably really tired and in pain- or maybe not in pain, you just got your meds. Anyway, I feel bad asking you this because it's like prying into your personal life, and I never want to be rude about that sort of thing but I'm just so curious. I mean with all the signs that I've picked up on, or that the team has also picked up on, I'm not even a profiler but-"

Morgan put his hands up in a pleading motion. "Jesus, Penelope. Yes, okay. Yes Spencer and I are together." 

Garcia smiled and clapped. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Morgan smiled and looked away. "Well thank you. I would say keep it to yourself, but even Spencer thinks everyone knows."

"We had our suspicions, sorry hun." 

"I just hope he's okay."

"What? Why wouldn't he be okay? Sweet heart, you're the one we should all be worrying about." Garcia chuckled.

Morgan shook his head. "He's just been worried about anyone finding out. It makes him stressed out." 

"I don't understand, it's not like we'd be rude about it, or treat you anything differently."

"We know that, but you know how he is. He doesn't always like to tell everyone the details of his personal life. He just wanted it to be our thing, not a secret. Its a little complicated, but I understood and I felt the same way."

"Oh, I see." Garcia said. "I don't think any of us thought of it that way."

"Well maybe you guys could start to, because Spencer is bound to be real embarrassed and quiet as soon as he knows for sure that you and everyone else is aware."

"Should I maybe talk to everyone? Let them know?" 

Morgan shook his head. "No. This isn't something huge. It's really not. It's just like when you announced that you and Kevin were dating. You kept it private for a while, and when you were ready, you finally told people. It's not any different for us because we're both men. Spence just needed a little more time than usual, that's all."

"You're right. I'm sorry for being so crazy about this,"

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him, let him know what's going on. We'll take it from there."

Penelope smiled. "He's lucky to have you. Big, strong, protective and loving Derek Morgan."

He laughed but quickly winced, bringing his arm to the bandaged wound gently. "Yeah, that's me. But to tell you the truth. I'm the lucky one."

"Cute." she said, rubbing Derek's arm. "So, how long have you guys been together?" 

Morgan looked towards the ceiling, raising an eyebrow in thought. "Should be almost two years I think."

Garcia's eyes grew wide. "You kept it a secret for almost two years?"

"Yes, we did. We are profilers you know. We know what profilers look for, and so we knew how to hide it."

"I told everyone about Kevin two _weeks_ after we started dating."

"We like to keep our personal lives private."

"I see that." 

They laughed, and soon picked up normal conversation. 

* * *

 

Three days passed, and Morgan was getting ready to leave the hospital. He had spent a lot of his time sleeping, and small talking with visitors. But he was ready to go home, and was extremely happy when the doctors announced that he was well enough to be discharged. By this time, the latest case had been solved. Adam was suffering from a multiple personality disorder, and one of his personalities: Amanda, was technically the killer. It was one of their more intriguing cases, and Reid had talked Morgan's ear off about it. He only ceased his babbling when Derek would wince, which he didn't do nearly as often as he did when he first arrived in the ICU. He was in fact healing up rather nicely. But you can't heal completely only 4 days after being shot in the lung, so there was still pain.

The team was there to see that he'd be properly transported home. He would be, Reid was there to be his escort.

"Is there anything we can do?" Emily asked.

Spencer shook his head as he pushed Morgan out the hospital doors in a wheel chair. "No, I got it. I'm going to take him back to his place and then go home too."

"I'll be alright, guys, thanks." Morgan said.

Everyone nodded, and let the two men leave.

"I'm telling you," Rossi started.

JJ put a hand up and chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's just weird to think about."

"What's weird about it?" Garcia blurted out, possibly a little too defensive then she should have said it.

"We've just known them so long, and if they really _are_ dating, then I'm just really surprised that Spencer wouldn't tell me. Besides, They've both had girlfriends haven't they?" 

Hotch shook his head. "Morgan's had one girlfriend, but none of us ever met her. I don't think it lasted very long either. Reid, however, has never had any romantic involvement that I'm aware of." 

"I agree with JJ, it's weird that they would keep it a secret right?" Emily asked.

Garcia frowned. "I don't think so. I didn't tell you guys about Kevin right away. And JJ, you even hid everything about Will for a really long time."

"She's right." Rossi nodded.

"If they want to tell us, they'll tell us. That's all there is too it, and we should stop making a big deal out of it." Hotch said sternly. 

The team parted ways without another word.

* * *

Reid walked Morgan into his small apartment. Morgan had been staying over at Spencer's for so long and on so many occasions that he barely ever went to his own home. Reid loved that, because even though his apartment was small and a little messy, Derek always wanted to be there. 

They sat on the couch, Reid keeping an extremely close eye on how Morgan reacted. He wanted to be ready when the pain started creeping back.

The older agent smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm alright, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry," Reid said.

"Well try not to. There's other things to worry about besides me and my damaged lungs." 

"I don't care about anything else but you, though." 

Morgan smiled, and leaned over to kiss his caring partner. 

Reid smiled at him as he pulled away, they had missed being able to share a private moment like that. They sat there for a long time, just enjoying each others company in the privacy of what you could call 'their' own home. Reid had curled up into a ball next to Morgan and was running his fingers along the other man's jaw. They were intimately close, but Reid kept his distance, in worry that he'd trigger any discomfort. He did allow Morgan to wrap an arm around his shoulders, however.

"Garcia knows." 

Reid did not grow wide eyed or start his babbling from anxiety. He only looked down, and swallowed. "Did she tell the rest of the team?"

Morgan shook his head. "I told her not to, but she said they are already suspicious."

"I had a feeling they might have... This means we have to basically come out, doesn't it?"

He shook his head again. "No, of course not. It might be a little awkward at first and JJ might ask you some things, but that doesn't mean we have to tell them anything."

Reid finally looked up. "If you want to tell them then I can do it."

Derek brought a hand to Spencer's cheek and smiled. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'd only want to tell them if you really did."

"It's not that I don't want to tell them, I'm just nervous." 

Reid looked down again, but Morgan lifted his chin with his gentle hand. "That's understandable. Baby, we don't have to tell anyone unless you're ready, it's your call."

The younger's shoulder's slumped in relief. "I love you."

Derek smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

-

Both men had moved from the living room to the bedroom after they became aware of how tired they actually were. Morgan lay on his back, with Reid clinging to his right side. They had their arms around each other and both felt happily relaxed. 

Morgan traced invisible patterns along Reid's arm. Their eyes were both closed but they were awake, just resting. When suddenly Reid opened his, and rubbed his head on Morgan's chest.

"I want to get married." he said.

There was a silence, and then a chuckle. "Did you just propose to me?"

"Not exactly," Reid shifted so he could look at his lover. "I'm just saying."

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course I'm serious." 

"Well, good to know." Morgan said.

Reid frowned. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"Yes, more than anything." 

"Then why aren't you more excited?"

Morgan laughed. "I just thought that if we ever did decide to get married, I could propose first." 

"Then propose."

"It won't be a surprise then,"

Reid was confused again. "Why do you want it to be a surprise?" 

Morgan sat up, wincing slightly. "Because. I want it to be special for you. I want the moment to be special. We'd be getting married, that's a big thing,"

Spencer smiled and kissed him. "Just because I wouldn't be surprised doesn't mean it wouldn't be special or be any less meaningful." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

They kissed, feeling happy and complete once again. And after only five minutes, they were snoring in each others arms.


End file.
